


Sleep Paralysis

by microwaveslayer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Incubus!Sebastian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sleep Paralysis, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: It's just adream.It's not really ademon.Go back to sleep, William.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's, everyone.

He's startled out of his sleep by a weight on his chest. For a moment, William panics, struggling to breathe. Once he's calmed down, he looks around. Without his glasses on, he's disoriented, everything in the room blurring into different depths of black.  
Everything, that is, except for two bright red eyes looking down at him.  
“William,” the creature purrs. It sounds so much like Michaelis, William thinks he's going to be sick. He can feel the bile burning in his throat.  
Hands run over William's chest, burning through the fabric of his sleepwear.  
“William.” The creature looks down at him and William can feel the grin in its voice. “You're too tense.”  
The creature lets out a sharp, barking laugh.  
William opens his mouth to protest, but all that comes out is a wheeze. The creature continues to laugh, hands resting on William's shoulders.  
He focuses and William can feel every inch of the creature's body, the warm thighs on either side of his chest, the crushing weight of the demon, those burning hands. The creature lightly runs claws down the length of William's neck.  
If he could just move, William would through the thing out, pierce it with his scythe, break the creature until it can't crawl away to lick its wounds. Instead, hand grabs his hair, forcing William's gaze upwards.  
“You're always one to make threats,” the demon whispers, leaning in close. “It's amusing to watch you struggle.”  
William shuts his eyes, some small way to spite the demon.  
“Don't fight like that,” the demon murmurs.   
A warm mouth is pressed into the crook of William's neck, simply kissing the flesh. Once William shivers at the contact, the demon chuckles. Teeth sink into William's neck, not quite breaking the flesh.   
“I'll leave every inch of you marked up. I'll make sure everyone knows. What do you think about that?”  
And for the briefest instant, William can speak. “Don't. Awful creature.”  
The creature makes a sound of disappointment. “You're still going to resist?”  
For a moment, the weight on William's chest is lifted and he opens his eyes. A hand turns his head for him and William is startled to see Ronald standing next to his bed.  
“Would you prefer I look like this?” It's not Ronald's voice.  
Seeing William's distress, the creature hums. Running fingers through their hair, the creature began to transform again. The hair grows longer and went from a deep blond to a bright red. The creature hums, reshaping the angles and curves of their body.  
“What about now? Would you prefer it if I looked like her?”  
William managed to thrash his head, getting more angry.  
The demon straddles his chest again and William looks up to find dark hair and red eyes. “I'm here because you have desires. So tell me what you want and I'll please you.”  
“No,” William says, trying to make his hands obey his command to _just push this thing off._  
“Then I'll satisfy you as myself,” the demon says.  
“No.” William's voice cracks.  
“Don't be scared,” the creature teases.   
Hands move down, toying with the hem of William's shirt before the demon slides its hands over his chest. It unbuttons William's shirt, biting at his flesh. When he tensed from a particularly painful bite along his collarbone, the demon chuckles.  
“You're too tense. Relax. I'll make you feel good.”  
“No,” William repeated.  
The demon grins, running fingers over William's chest. William tried to struggle, hating the feeling of warm fingers trailing over his chest. He managed to turn his head.  
“Oh no. You're going to look at me while I do this.” The demon grips William's jaw roughly, forcing him to turn look in its eyes.   
Its free hand wanders William's chest again, stopping to run their thumb over William's nipple. The demon leans in, kissing at William's neck. Lips latch onto his throat, sucking and leaving angry red splotches in their wake.   
“You're enjoying this.”   
As much as William wants to protest, his voice freezes in his throat. Both hands focus on kneading William's chest, pinching his nipples. A stifled groan sticks in his throat.  
“Perhaps I should bring clamps next time.”  
William shakes his head, feeling humiliated and aroused all at once. The hands on his chest are so warm and he shivers. He looks up at the demon, both afraid and wanting and disgusted.  
“How cute.” The demon presses its face against William's neck. “So you've finally given in?”  
“No.”  
“Shame. We could have more fun together.”  
A hot hand slips past the waistband of William's pants. The demon chuckles, fingers tracing William's hipbones.  
“No underthings? Naughty.”  
As the demon strokes him, William bites his lip. The mild arousal he'd felt multiplies and he feels embarrassingly warm. He can feel his face heat up.  
“Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. Much.”  
The demon pushes William's pants down to his knees. For a moment, William is confused, looking at the creature. In response, the demon moves, mouthing at William's hardening cock.   
Red eyes look up at William while a hot tongue works along his shaft. The demon grins before taking the full length into its mouth. While the creature sucks, William tries to stifle a groan. Those sinful bright red eyes lock with William's, holding him in a stare. The obscene sounds the creature makes drives William crazy.   
He can finally move his hand. Instead of pushing the demon away, William grabs the demon's hair, forcing his cock deeper into the demon's mouth. Red eyes blink calmly before that hot mouth pulls away from William.  
“You are getting off on this,” the demon chuckles. It straddles William's hips, watching him with those bright red eyes. “But we can take the whole night, if we want to.”  
“Please don't tease like that,” William says, his arm locking back into place at his side.  
“As you wish.” The demon's hips move down and there's heat and muscle trapping William's length.  
Unwittingly, he tilts his head back. He gives a moan and the demon chuckles, moving its hips. The heat and pressure around William's cock feels just too good and he pants, wanting more.  
Hands snake up his chest, hot fingers tracing the scratches. When those hot hands grip William's neck, he chokes, sputters, looks up for an answer. The demon simply chuckles and tightens its grip. The lack of air heightens every sensation: heat, pressure, pain.   
When the demon lets go, William gasps. He climaxes right there, eyes wide.  
“I hope you didn't expect me to let you go after such a short while,” the demon teases. “I want more. I want to ruin you.”  
“Stop,” William begs, ashamed. “I can't.”  
“Of course you can.” The demon leans over, pressing its lips to William's. It whispers against his lips, “I'm hardly satisfied.”

William wakes up to the curtains drawn, flooding the room with sunlight. Laying on his side, he groans, turning away from the window. He aches from his throat to his thighs.   
Slowly, William gets out of bed. He stumbles into the bathroom, hands splayed on the bathroom counter. Staring into the mirror, William finds bruises on his throat, painfully purple and angry reds. William closes the bathroom door and, after a moment of internal debate, locks it. He strips down, taking in every bruise, every bite, every scratch.  
He turns the water on as hot as he can get it and scrubs until he's bleeding and sore.


End file.
